In surface and subsea oil and gas production, many types of equipment are used to transfer and direct flows of fluids. For example, production fluids and/or injection fluids may be routed through manifold systems coupled with several different wells. The subsea or surface manifold systems generally are installed with multiple headers as a single unit. The single unit manifold tends to be large, heavy and complex. Consequently, substantial time and expense may be involved in deploying or retrieving the manifold. Such a system also involves substantial effort to effect a change in configuration of the manifold and may involve removal and replacement of the entire manifold. Additionally, manifold usage with respect to fluid production or other activity may change over the life of a field or project. However, the ability to reconfigure or retrofit the manifold to accommodate changing conditions is limited.